A New Order
by August Pachaco
Summary: Drucila is just one of the new students that have been recruited to Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngseters. What she doesnt intend on is becoming a replacement for the former X-men and taking on their burden of protecting humans and mutants alike. Wit
1. Southern Belle

Another beautiful Sunday morning, well for one who lives in the dark. It was mid-afternoon , but just as dark as it would be around ten or twelve at night, and wet, wet from the flood the previous night. A gloom day, to some, but to Drucila, it was one of her only opportunities to be able to go out into the world during the day, with out some form of sun burn or worse. For her, a day like this, was a blessing  
Drucila was a typical southern belle, being that she lived in the southern region of Georgia that is. She had a smooth, clear southern drawl. Her hair was a crimson color, most mistaken it for brown. And though she appeared in most ways a modern day southerner, no one from her home could tell. One factor suppressed this notion, her eyes. Her eyes where silver color, and shown clear as day in the night. Scary as they were, typically most of the people of the little town of Savannah never noticed. All they really noticed was her long cotton trench coat she wore that seemed to cover ever portion of her body, including her neck. For Drucila posses a special talent that in her world would classify her as a mutant.  
Drucila left her old gray house, on the corner of the little town, at half past five. She headed to her favorite book shop to return a book. The same book she would check out every first of the month, "Blood and Gold" by Anne Rice. It was her favorite story by the author. It amazed her at the detail of each character, and their story, and how closely it related to her. Its almost like she foreshadowed my life and gifts as a mutant, she would think as she placed it back on the shelf. The store owner noticed that his consistent customer was back and hurried over to greet her.  
"Good after noon Dru, you're here earlier than usual. Finished already?". The owner was an older man, with a sunny disposition, one of the only cheery people Drucila could stand to be around. He was her friend, and the only person in the world who called her Dru, and she liked it like that. "The suns not out, Jake, and yeah I finished it." She paused for a moment then looked out side at the people who pasted by the window " its easy to read something you felt like you wrote yourself.". She looked down at the floor before glancing back at Jake who through her a little smile. He walked away from Drucila and back around to his counter " Tomorrow school starts I hear. All the children will be coming in here to buy new books for the year. Its going to be very hectic. Will I be expecting your presence as well?" Drucila knew what the wise old man was referring to. It had been a whole two years since she dropped out from high school. It was her senior year. But the mutant fuss had made it too dangerous for her to attend. Especially with what she could do. " Jake, you know I cant go back. They'll make me come forward and tell them about my powers. I cant do that, its too risky. I can never go back to school". She was firm in her protest, but felt love towards Jake for worrying about her. Its more than anyone else had ever done for her. Jake looked content with her answer, then just as Drucila began to leave he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "What's this?" she asked. Jake took her soft cold hands and placed it in her palm. "Its your last chance.".  
As Drucila walked down the streets and up to her stairs that led to her front door she forgot about the paper. She entered in her home, where she lived alone. She took off her massive coat and placed it on the stair rail infront the door, and proceeded to the living room. There wasn't much in the tiny room, a chair and a sofa at most. She looked around the room and a sign of depression came over her, welcome home Dru, to your empty rooms and your lonely nights. She sat down on the sofa and laid back in a comfortable postion. Then she remembered the paper her dear friend had given her. She raised up and pulled it out of her pocket. It was a plain white envelope, with her name written on the front. She opened it up using her sharp long nails, and pulled a paper out of it.  
It read: Dear student,  
You have been accepted to attend Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters. This is a fine opportunity to receive a well rounded education, and experience all that a normal public school could not offer you in the past. We are glad to have you with us this coming year. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Xavier &  
The X-men  
  
The X-men? What the hell is an X-man? She thought as she folder up the letter neatly and placed it on the floor in front of her. "Sounds like another typical All American High school to me" she said as she brushed the idea off her mind. Then she glanced at the back of the envelope. It had a message written on the back that stated "We're not what you think". This struck deep into her mind. What did they mean by "not what you think"? How do these humans know what I think? She paused a moment before rethinking the letter. She was stunned to realize what the phrase had meant. "Mutants?" she said. She laughed "A school for mutants, huh? We shall see what if this school knows what its getting itself into by asking me to attend". She gathered her coat and the letter, which had directions to the school on the back, and left.  
As she walked down the road all time seemed to pass in slow motion and she continued to pass forward at a normal pose. Her power of flight took in and in the cover of the form of a murder of crows she ascended into the air. She arrived at the gates of the school in a matter of minutes, and the crows came together to form her vampiric figure waiting at the gate. She looked around, and noticed a young boy walking inside the school. She flashed her silver eyes and the boy turned to see her standing out side. He looked at her puzzled, and then he walked off, out of her sight. A mutant? She thought. I can feel them, they are all mutants. I hope this Xavier can give me what he promised. She placed her hand on the gate and pushed it forward, then began walking towards the front doors. Her new life was about to begin, and already she had been expected. She was soon to realize that she wasn't the only powerful mutant in the world, and that her talents where going to come in handy in the conflicts she was about to be trained for.  
  
....TBC... 


	2. The Lady of the Vamps

The school was large, and ,it seemed, completely made of hard wood. She gazed up and down the long hall way. It was silent. She felt a sudden rush of wind, and moments later three young boys ran past her, totally ignoring her presence. They seemed more interested in being somewhere they should have been moments ago. She figured they were late to class, and class meant teacher. So Drucila followed them.  
She walked a ways, gliding at times. One of her many mutations was to be able to move vastly against time, almost like the vampires from the movie "Queen of the Damned", which happened to be one of her favorite movies. Soon she came to a wooden hollow door, which had no windows and hardly a knob. She frowned. The thought of her having to use yet another mutation didn't float over well with her, but she did nonetheless. Her eyes shown brightly silver, and she could see directly through the door.  
Her eyes showed her many young teenagers in chairs circled around a desk. At the desk sat a older, bald man who seemed to be talking about a book. She looked closer at the book, which read "The Picture Story of Dorian Gray". He proceeded to tell the students about the book and its hidden meanings. Drucila was interested, and began listening to his lecture. Before she knew it she had been listening for more than thirty minutes. After awhile she noticed that the old man began to glance her way. She moved cautiously. Then shockingly the mans eyes met at hers and it was like he could see through the door as well. Drucila pulled away from the door and dimmed her vision of the room. She let out a small gasp. How could he see me? She thought.  
She began to walk off when a voice sounded in her mind. Don't leave, wait outside. When the students leave come in. Don't be afraid, I'm the one that sent for you. She froze, almost stunned that another mutant could speak into others minds. She turned around and thought for a moment. It accrued to her whose voice it was, and she did as he order. She lingered by the door until a loud bell rang, and the door flung open with a wave of students leaving. She collected her thoughts before entering, afraid of what she might see, or hear. Then she entered.  
Seated at the same desk as she once saw was the older man, with a welcoming grin across his face. He looked so fatherly, Drucila almost felt like hugging him, but she contained herself. To his right was a beautiful woman, with dark skin, and white hair. On his left was a younger male, with smooth fitted glasses covering every inch of his eyes. He didn't seem like a friendly person, he seemed unsettled. She thought about reading his thoughts, but figured it not wise seeing how the older man seem to have the same gift. "Welcome Drucila, we have been exspecting you. Of course we had hoped you to have come sooner." The man awaited a response from her. She glanced at the darker woman and spoke in her smooth classy southern assent. "Well the Georgia mail system isn't exactly famous for its speed. That and well lets face it, I don't get out much". She shrugged her shoulders at her comment, almost in a depressing matter. The old man smiled "Jake said you might say something to that affect." Drucila raised an eyebrow, almost shocked that someone other than her would call her dear friend by his first name, most called him Mr. O'Shanan. "Jake and I are good friends. I meet him along time ago in Ireland. He told me about you, you see. He told me about your situation". Drucila was almost insulted at the way he talked about her story. She gave him a look of disgust. "Situation? Look sugar its not a "situation" it's a problem, a problem that I can handle. And already did". The younger man stepped forward at her, almost to suggest not to speak so obscenely. She smiled a sexy, yet intimidating smile at him, mostly to flash her sharp glassy fangs. Fangs that only grew into a point when she was angered. The old man raised his hand. "Please don't take my words to offense. We only mean to offer you another chance" the man moved from out of the desk revealing him in his wheel chair " my name is Professor Xavier, these are some of my former students, now teachers, Arora and Scott.". Drucila smirked " Let me guess, the X-men right?". Xavier looked shocked that she knew this already. She motioned at her head, insisting she read one of there thoughts. Arora stepped forward to her and insisted to take her to her room "If you like I can show you to your room, and we can get you ready to attend some classes. You are a senior, so you wont have many." She was a sweet woman, and Drucila appreciated that. She kind of felt more comfortable around woman than men, they didn't annoy her as much. "Well how about it. Are you with us?" Xavier asked with a hopeful look. She glanced at Arora, who looked just as hopeful as the old man, then towards Scott who stood uncaring towards her decision. "Well, what the hell, I guess I can give it a try. But only if Scotty here smiles for me?" She smiled devilishly at him, then winked. His mouth seemed to drop open, and then he gave a look of do I have to at the professor. He nodded. Arora giggled under her breath. Scott looked at Drucila and gave the weakest smile she had ever seen, then left in quite a hurry. Drucila, amused at her ability to piss off men, took her leave with Arora.  
The ladies walked up a flight of stairs, and into a corridor. Arora came to a door and opened it leading the way for her companion. Drucila entered, and paused at the beauty of the room. All wood and gold furnishings, dimly lite, and a black sash over the window, as if they knew the light would bother her. "Does this suite you, miss?" Arora squinted as she asked for her name. "Huh, oh uh, its Drucila." Arora looked pleased with her new friends remark. She began to leave, when a voice stopped her. She turned to look back at Drucila, who began to say something more. "Though, back home Jake sometimes would call me The Lady of the Vamps". She smiled at this thought, how she missed Jake. She looked towards Arora then looked away. "I like it, it suites you. They sometimes call me Storm". She smiled and left.  
Drucila looked around the room. She glided her gently hand across the silky bed. Pausing for a moment she thought hum, this isn't so bad. I can do this, she got up and pulled the curtain out, showing her the vast acreage of the school So begins the legend of The Lady of the Vamp.  
  
....TBC.... 


	3. The Unseen, The Forgotten, and The Priso...

A day had past, and night return. The small dimmed light that shown through the black sheer cover had passed away. The room became consumed in darkness, and Drucila awoke from her slumber. Her mighty, feminine eyes dashed through the darkness and meet at the window seal. She pulled back the curtain to view the nighttime scene. She looked out and felt a breeze. Closing her eyes to take in the rare peace of a familiar smell. She could smell the old bookshop, and Jake's hot coffee as if it was brewing right under her cold nose. A tear left her eyes, the feeling of loneliness crept into her heart. She gathered her long black cotton coat and left her room, just as she had entered it.  
Drucila walked, gracefully, down the long hall way. Most of the students were already in their beds, ready to take in some much needed sleep. She glanced into one room, to find two girls chatting about a very popular boy. She smiled at this thought. Innocence, what a tragedy. She thought to her self as Arora approached her. She was happy to see Drucila, especially seeing how she hadn't seen her for nearly a whole day. "Well good afternoon sleepy head. Or should I say good night?" Drucila smiled at Aurora. She really liked Aurora's sense of humor about Drucila's cursed powers. "Do you always sleep this late?" asked Aurora most politely. Drucila replied "Only when I can't come out during the day." She paused, then exclaimed laughingly "So yeah, generally." Aurora laughed, then changed tones to become more serious. "Well the Professor wants to talk with you. Come with me, we'll walk together." Aurora and Drucila both proceeded down the stairs and back into the room they had met at, the night before. There in the room was the professor, Scott, looking as gloomy as the last time Drucila saw her, and a young teenage looking boy.  
The boy was tall, very tall, and had short shaggy dark brown hair. He seemed very cheery and excited to see Drucila. His clothes were plain and ordinary, hoodie and blue jeans mostly, nothing like her cover some trench coat. "Good evening, Drucila. Sleep well?" She nodded. "Well good. I would like you to met someone." He pointed at the boy and continued. "This is Jeremy, but most know him as Healer. He's a mutant like yourself." Drucila glanced at the boy, who seemed to smile a great big wide smile at her while the professor talked about him. She smirked at him, but seemed unease at the boys chipper ness. "I need you to go with Jeremy and Scott to round up a few new students, who seem to not want to come freeing. One of them lives not to far from your hometown, his name is Dominic. Hes.." Drucila cut him off, she still seemed to have trouble grasping the fact that a old man she practical knew was asking her to go on a mission with two guys she didn't know, and didn't care to know. "Whoa, whoa wait a minute. You want me to go off with goober-boy and Ben Stein here to round up some stubborn brats! I don't think so" She stopped and looked at Jeremy before proceeding "I don't do man hunts. They hunt me!" The professor was less impressed with her growing hatred towards men. He gave her the look of hush and listen. So she did so. He continued. "Dominic has a mutation of invisibility. So he will be tricky to ensnare. Not to mention he is an excellent fighter, and marksmen. She you will have to use your minds and verbal persuasion. That's one reason why Jeremy is attending this mission." Drucila frowned, just as Jeremy grinned as if proud of his gifts. "After you tackle him you will fly to Ireland. There is a young woman there who is very crafty. The towns folk call her The Banshee, but we know her as Epiphany. Now keep in mind, she is a terribly powerful mutant, and she is equally terribly depressed, and horrible comination. Then God willing you make it that far we have another student in Missouri that is a causing quite a blaze with her talents. In fact that's how she got her name, Blaze. We do not know her real name, so there's a good conversation piece for you. Good luck. We will keep in contact on the speaker system."  
The three left the room and traveled through the school to where the jet was. Drucila, who had a horrible dispostion, commented on their task ahead of them. "So why are we doing this. I mean why not Storm or even the professor. I mean all he has to do is use his gift to convince them its what they want." Scott opened the door to the jet then turned to answer her comment "Because not all of us have to use of mutation as an excuse to make people fear us." He smiled at her mockingly. She gripped his wrist and looked deep into his eyes before resiteing a most intimidating remark. "Why not, don't you fear me?" Her eyes glowed as she said this to him. His heart filled with fear, as if her words were poison to his body. Really she did frighten him, but he could never show that fear, he knew she would use it to her advantage. "I only fear what I don't not understand. And you I certainly understand" She grew angrey with the young man. Jeremy noticed the scuffle and stepped in. "Don't do this, we wont get anywhere like this. We have too many stubborn mutants, as it is, to deal with." Scott knew he was right. He freed himself from her firm grip and continued in.  
The three flew to their first location, Atlanta, to try and locate the invisible, soon to be comrade. The landed at Hartsfield airport, and unloaded. They walked along the city, for a little ways. Soon they came to a local club, they entered in. It was a dark empty space with no one but a bartender and a few drunk men asleep at the table. The guys went to the bartender to ask for Dominic, but Drucila remained still. She looked towards the back, she sensed the presence of a man. She walked to the back of the room, where the light did not touch. Scott noticed her leaving his side, and tugged at Jeremy, who was still talking to the bartender. They both watched her as she proceeded, they waited to see her snag her pry. She seemed like a cautious lioness as she carefully searched through the dark. Suddenly she swung around and grabbed at what seemed to be air. She looked as if she was struggling with an unseen force. Scott was amazed at what he saw, she actually found an invisible man just using her senses. Drucila through the being against the nearest wall. Then Dominic revealed him self to her, begging her not to harm him. Drucila smiled at him then let him go. She turned to Jeremy and Scott and took a bow. "W..What do you want?" asked a frightened Dominic. She looked at him then said in the typical Count Dracula voice "I vant to drink you blood!" Jeremy laughed. "Don't listen to her, we have come because you haven't shown up for school yet. You knew it was time, and you knew if you didn't come willingly we would come for you." Dominic looked confused "Oh is that it?" Drucila looked at Scott, she looked disappointed. "So I guess this means your coming willingly right?" she asked unpleasantly. Dominic shook his head. Her face dropped and walked off. The three guys looked at each other confused, then Scott exclaimed "Woman".  
Now the four of the continued there trip to Ireland. The came to a cave over looking a hugh lake. The four of them entered the great cave. A cold chill came over them. Dominic seemed uneased. The cave was empty, and seemed like no one lived there. "Are you sure this is the one, Scott?" asked Jeremy. Drucila looked at Scott and said " Never let a man navigate". Scott looked unamused. Suddenly a sound of screeching hissing came across their ears. It pierced through their minds like knives. They all dropped to their knees except Drucila, covering their ears with their plams. They pain of the noise was near unbearable. Then they dimmed down and a voice arose " Who are you? What do you want?" asked the voice. No one but Drucila could speak, and so she did "We have come on behave of Xavier. You have to come to school with us. Your towns folk told us.." "GET OUT! Leave this withered lover to her death". The voice was depressing and Drucila felt pity for her. Someone she had never met, but she still wanted to see her. She spoke softly, and kind "Show yourself, please." A light came down from the roof, and in the center formed a figure of a woman. After the light left there stood a beautiful woman in a white long gown. Her hair was completely white except for two black streaks in the front. Her eyes where white out, but you could still see the stains of tears that had to have fallen shortly ago. Drucila's heart left her, it took everything in her not to come to tears herself. The very presence of the woman seemed saddening.  
The guys had arisen and joined Drucila by her side. "We aren't going to hurt you. But we need you to come with us, if you don't your towns folk will come and kill you." Drucila seemed to be pleading with her. The woman looked at her and continued "I do not care. I can join my lover soon this way. There is no life left in me, now that Toad is gone." Scott thought a moment to himself Toad? Why does that sound familiar? It cant be. Can it? Drucila looked to her side, she heard his thoughts, she saw his memory. Toad is it? An idea came to her. "You cant end your life because your lover ended his." She paused then continued "Toad.he would have wanted it that way". The woman looked at her, shocked and perplexed. "You knew Toad?". She nodded. "Was he a friend of yours?" She nodded again. The woman thought a moment then looked at the members. "I am The Banshee. But the name Toad knew me by was, Epiphany". Drucila smiled. She stepped forward and placed her hand on Epiphany's shoulder. "Im Drucila, and its time to go."  
The four left the cave, with Epiphany. They returned to the jet, and left. There was one more they had to recruit, Blaze. The others where not too hard to retreve, but somehow they all knew the last one would be so easy. Little do they know..they're right.  
  
...TBC.... 


	4. Set a Blaze

The sun was rising, a bad sign for the crew of now five. Their whole night seemed to be consisting of traveling. It was around six thirty in the morning when the group reached the boarders of Mexico. Scott had landed the plane near a small town known as La Feria. It was about seven miles from the boarder, though it seemed shorter, for there was nothing to see but dust and a small gas station.  
  
The group began to exit the plane, when gently Drucila pulled Jeremy to her side. She seemed to hide behind the cover of a shadow in the plane. She seemed almost shy to talk about her, what she considered, disability. "I can't go." Jeremy looked confused at her remark. He turned to look at Scott, who was waiting on the two. He looked back at Drucila, her aggressive and angry appearance seemed to have left her reveling an almost innocent face. Scott motioned at Jeremy to come on and leave. "I'm sorry, will you be alright?" she asked him. Scott heard her comment and shouted back in a mocking, yet playful tone "Oh, I don't know, we may be lost without you!" he laughed. She grinned at him, not madly not sarcastically, just grinned. Jeremy noticed the grin, be began to think to himself "Maybe there's hope for them after all". He left her side, and closed the doorway. After she was sure none of them were anywhere near the jet, she raced around the jet, as if panicking to find a place to hide herself from the sunlight. She found a small closet-like area, and quickly jumped in, and soon fell asleep.  
  
Scott, Jeremy, Dominic, and Epiphany all walked into the desert- like country unnoticed. Exactly how Scott wanted. Many towns people where hurrying about, selling, and interacting with the tourists. A woman was walking rather vastly, with two bags of groceries on each hip, and her kids at her side. The woman began to scold her child, when she tripped over a stump on the sidewalk. She fell down in front of Jeremy, whom's heart almost left him in surprise. He knelt down the help her pick up her things. "Are you ok? I'm sorry, I must not have been looking." The woman looked at him oddly, Jeremy thought she didn't understand him. He gave her, her things back and continued on his way. As they walked off, the woman stood there watching him leave her view. Epiphany leaned to his ear. "She's still watching us. Do you think she knows we are, what we are?" Jeremy smiled and answered "No, no. She's never had anyone care for her. She's grateful." Epiphany didn't know how he knew this, but she suddenly felt compassion for the woman. "Huh, sometimes I forget I'm not the only one feels pain." Jeremy glanced her way, he smiled, and rapped his arm around her shoulder, and the rushed up to catch the others.  
  
The gang came to the town square. In the middle were a building, with covered windows, and a traditional style Spaniard rooftop. It was a site neither Epiphany, nor Dominic had ever seen. They stood in amazement for a moment then, proceeded on their way. The main entrance had a sign that said "La Hacienda". They entered in, and walked up to the desk. Scott leaned forward to the clerk and asked him in a manly tone "I'm looking for a girl named Blaze? Do you know where I can find her?" The clerk's eyes widened, he got up and pointed to a door in the back of the room. Scott looked at her, as if saying, "Are you kidding?" He walked to the door, with the others at his side. He looked at Jeremy, "Can you tell me if she's down there?" Dominic and Epiphany stepped closer; they had not yet seen Jeremy's gifts and were both curious. Jeremy stepped up to the old rusty door. He placed his hand on the knob, and serge of feeling came over him. His eyes closed tight, and he let out a gasp. He felt fire in his fingertips, and anger in his heart. He let go just as the anger began to consume him. He looked up and said, "Yes". Scott patted him on the back then opened the door and entered. Dominic followed, but Epiphany remained looking at Jeremy. Jeremy could sense her pity for him. He looked at her and smiled "Its not that bad. Didn't hurt. I have felt worse". She looked at him and squinted her eyes at him. "What did you feel when you met me?" The question was one that Jeremy never liked answering; especially considering the "worse" he was talking about was hers. He walked away from her and through the door. Epiphany, unsatisfied, followed.  
  
It was a dark long stairway leading down to another door. The closer and closer they got to the door, the louder and louder the thumping of music playing got. It wasn't long before they realized they were entering a rave. They opened the iron black door and entered the party scene. It was completely dark except for the green and blue laser beams stretching across the arena. The sound of loud rock music filled their ears. They watched as the sounds of "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" by Smashing Pumpkins, took over the heart and soul of the ravers. Scott looked back at the group before saying, "Spilt up, if you find her, find one of us. Remember she may be too powerful for us to take on single handedly." He felt like he was screaming at them, but they heard him and each took off in a different direction. The young ravers danced fiercely and romantically. This was their drug. Epiphany walked along the left wall, were a bar and tables were placed at. The bar was filled, she managed to squeeze between a boy in all black and piecings all over his face, and an older man dressed in a biker like ensembles. She leaned over the bar to try her best to talk to the bar tender. "Do you know where I can find Blaze?" The bar tender, barely noticing her, shook his head no. She felt disappointed and started to look around. The biker had heard her question; he pulled her arm to him and said roughly "I know where you can find her". Epiphany pulled her arm away from him then exclaimed demandingly "Show me."  
  
The two left the party through a back door, that lead to an ally way. The biker stopped suddenly after walking ahead of her. She looked around then looked at him "So, where is she?" He turned around sharply and gave her a mysterious look "There is no Blaze" her eyes widened "she's a myth. But I am real. And so are my riders." Many other bikers crowded behind and to the side of her. She looked at all of them then back at the biker. "You tricked me. That wasn't to friendly." He motioned at his men. One of them began to approach her. She turned to meet him, and her eyes went into a completely black covered form. The man was surprised and began to back off. She walked towards him, but he backed off. Then the men who where behind her charged at her. She leapt into the air and hovered there for several seconds. Enough to show them she was able to levitate. She moved a distance behind them, placing them all into her view. "You messed with the wrong woman." She began to fly, at a great speed, at them. The bikers ran for their lives. She grabbed one by the back of the neck and lifted him into the air, then dropped him into a dumpster. One by one she had wiped out each of the tricky bikers. When she was done she lowered back to the ground. Her eyes went back to their normal color and state. She turned around to walk forward, but stopped suddenly. A woman appeared in front of her way. She looked at her, with almost no expression on her face before saying "Hola".  
  
The others had looked all over the rave, before meeting back at the bar. Scott looked exasted. It had been almost 24 hours of none stop mission work for him, and it was catching up with him. "Did you have any luck?" he asked the guys. "Nope" exclaimed Dominic, which was Jeremy's answer as well. They looked at each other before realizing they were missing a member. "Hey, where's scary depressing chick?" asked Dominic. Scott looked at Jeremy. He looked up at him and thought a moment. "She's outside" he paused "She found her."  
  
The two women stood staring at each other. Epiphany knew it was Blaze, she didn't know wither to be on guard or treat her like a friend. Blaze stood with her arms crossed awaiting a response from the unknown mutant to her. "Are you Blaze? My name is" she paused and decided not to reveal her real name "The Banshee." Blaze uncrossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Bored now." She sharply extended her arm and exposed her palm. A massive ball of fire charged at Epiphany. She stood in shock, not knowing how to react, and really not have the time too. Suddenly Drucila dropped from the sky, in front of Epiphany and blocked the fire attack on her. She dropped to the ground, badly burned. "DRUCILA!" screamed Epiphany, she dropped at her side. "Go find Scott and the others. Tell them where your at, hurry!" she barely could speak the words. Epiphany raced off. Blaze walked around Drucila's fallen body. She knelt at her side and began to examine her. "Ooh, doesn't look good babe." She gripped her fist around Drucila's neck and lifted her off the ground, and held her up against a wall. Drucila was weak, but not helpless. She wanted to attack back, but she knew that wasn't how they were going to get Blaze to come with them. She spoke softly to her "We aren't here to hurt you, we have come to recruit you. Xavier wants you to come to his school." She gripped harder around her neck and spoke harshly "I know he wants me, too. But why should I. I don't need you, I don't need him, and I certainly don't need the X- men." Drucila stretched to speak "How do you know about the X-men?" "Your not the only group to try to recruit me." She was referring to the Brotherhood, no doubt. Her eyes fixed on Drucila's and they began to, literally, leak fire. She could feel the burn of her vision.  
  
Just as she was about to melt her eyes, she felt a sharp pain. "AUGH!" she let go of Drucila, and swung around to see Scott, Jeremy, Dominic, and Epiphany in front of her. "Mother fu." Scott cut her off "Now none of that". He closed his visor so not to hit her again. "Oh I see, gang up on her and force her to come." Jeremy looked at with the friendliest look she had ever seen. "No we aren't going to force you. It is your choice." She laughed, and looked behind her, expecting to see Drucila, but she was not there. She left through the air, and fled to the jet. Blaze looked at the others. She suddenly felt panicky. "Don't be afraid. We aren't here to harm you. You have been called, chosen, to fight along side noble and honorable mutants. You are a very special girl, but you are hurting, aren't you?" Jeremy began to talk to Blaze, trying to make her feel less understood. She walked close to him, practically nose to nose "What do you know about hurt. You don't know me." She seemed calmed but still on guard. Jeremy pulled up his sleeve, exposing slashing marks, and scars. Blaze glanced at them, as well as Dominic and Epiphany. Scott turned his head, he had seen these scars before, and cared not to seem them again. Blaze looked back up at him. "You would be surprised at what I know." Blaze had given into Jeremy's remark. "Ok. Lets go see this Xavier. Lets see if he's what you say he is." He nodded and stepped aside to let her through. Scott led her to the way back to the jet, Dominic followed. As Jeremy passed by Epiphany found it hard to look up at him. He noticed it, and gently grabbed her chin to make her eyes met his. "We all have our demons." She walked ahead of him to catch up. Jeremy stopped a moment to collect himself. He felt a tear leave his face, and wiped it off.  
  
Drucila let the door down letting the others enter. She saw Blaze approach, when she was inside Blaze could see that all the burn marks were gone. It looked like Drucila had never even left the jet. She frowned then took a seat behind Scott. The six left La Feria, and headed home. Once they were in the air, Scott let out a sigh of tiredness. Drucila noticed it, and began to talk to him. "Want me to take over for a while?" He looked up at the window and retorted as if out of crankiness "Don't want to burden her majesty." She looked away from him and sat quietly. He waited for a smart comment but never received it. Then he felt guilty. "I'm sorry, it's just. I'm just very tired." "Its ok." She didn't even look up at him when she said this. Scott leaned towards her chair, and put his hand on her arm then repeats himself once he saw he had her full attention "I mean it, I am sorry". She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
It wasn't until the evening before they reached the school. Each new member was placed in a room, and wasn't long before they were all asleep. Drucila sat in her window and looked out among the schoolyard. She looked down at her hand. She was holding a book "Blood and Gold". She smiled, and opened it, and began to read it. She read all night, in peace and contemptment. This was her new home, and it began to feel like it. 


End file.
